Shattered Glass
by Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes
Summary: Everyone's heard of the creepy mansion in the forest. Now, since Bella has become a vampire, she wants to look around the supposedly uninhabited mansion... But once she, Edward, Emmett and Alice reach there, they start to get very... uneasy... feelings... Two-Shot!


_**So! It's me, DIOC, with another fanfic! This is a two-shot! **_

_**Okay, I know this is listed under the 'Twilight' category, but here me out, alright? This is a Twilight X Diabolik Lovers crossover, but you do NOT need to know Diabolik Lovers to understand this story. I repeat, you do NOT need to know Diabolik Lovers to understand this story! **_

_**I hope you like it! **_

_**Disclaimer- ME NO OWN.**_

* * *

><p>Everyone has heard of the mansion in the forest. Everyone has heard how bats seem to love staying near it. Everyone knows that the house hasn't had a single living thing under its roof for <em>centuries.<em> Everyone is curious about how it came to be. Everyone wants to visit the mansion, to stroke its lovely, tall, ceramic pillars and use the rusty door knocker.

But, the thing is, no one really dares to.

Isabella Swan was one of these people who were curious, but afraid of what kind of things lay in the mansion. Until recently, visiting the mansion was no more than a hope. Her father, Charlie, would never let her go, even if he accompanied her. But that was all in the past, when Bella was a weak, timid human.

Now, Bella had changed over the past year. Instead of a human, she was now a strong, brave, almost fearless _vampire._ Which meant that she was very, very, hard to kill. But it also meant she could not go out into the sunlight, not because she was allergic to it, but because her skin would sparkle. Why? It was because she was... well.. that kind of vampire. She was sure there were other kinds of vampires who _were_ allergic to the sun.

Bella's past year was also very eventful. She had fallen in love with a vampire while she was still human, married him, had a _child_ with him without even 'doing it', and turned into a vampire herself. So, now, Bella Swan was Bella Cullen.

Bella had never even _mentioned_ the mansion in the forest to the rest of the Cullens, but, now, since she was a vampire, she wanted to ask them if she could go.

Today, she was lucky. Once she entered the living room, she saw all of the Cullens lounging there, and she knew that she had to ask them while they were all there. Her situation was, 'Now or never!'

"Good morning," Bella greeted them, and Edward Cullen, the gorgeous vampire she had fallen in love and had gotten married with, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek gently. In reply, all the Cullens said, "Morning," one by one.

Bella looked around, noticing that her daughter, Renesmee Cullen, was not there. She was probably with Bella's friend, Jacob Black. "Hey, guys, I need to ask you something," she said, taking a seat on a poufy couch.

"Yes? What is it?" Alice Cullen, a pixie-like woman with spiky, short brown hair and sparkling gold eyes piped up, giving Bella a brilliant smile. She jumped off a chair and gracefully walked over to Bella, hugging her tightly.

The other woman took a deep breath. "Well... have you heard of the mansion in the forest a few miles away..? Well... I was hoping you could take me there to see it," Bella faltered when she saw the look exchanged by the Cullens, and fell silent after she had finished her sentence. She looked around at them. Most of them looked grave, solemn, but Emmett Cullen, who was shaped like a football player, looked faintly interested.

Edward was nodding slowly, "Carlisle... We could take Bella there, can't we? I mean, we're just looking around it. Plus, Bella's a vampire now." But, as he said this, he was looking doubtful.

Carlisle, a blonde man/vampire, was the oldest of the Cullens and thus the head of the clan. He was looking very worried. Just as he started to reply, Bella opened her mouth. Carlisle gave her a look and Bella shut her mouth automatically. "I suppose so. But, Bella, I need to tell you to be on your guard when looking around the mansion. It gives off a chilling feel."

"Um," Bella said hesitantly, wondering if she dared to ask, "May I.. you know... go in..?"

Esmee's eyes bugged, and Carlisle rubbed his temple. Alice looked at Carlisle anxiously, then looked at Bella, then at Carlisle again. Jasper Hale, another blonde vampire, looked on without saying a word. Rosalie Hale, a stunning blonde female vampire, who wasn't actually related to Jasper, stood up and flounced away. Emmett continued to look faintly interested. Edward's arms tightened around Bella's waist protectively.

"Well... If someone went with you... Then maybe," Carlisle said carefully.

"Carlisle! You can't _seriously_ be considering letting Bella go _into_ that mansion?!" Edward protested, and Alice nodded in agreement.

The man in question rubbed his temple again, and sighed. "It's what she wants, isn't it? Bella should be allowed to get what she wants this time, as long as she promises to be careful and stay close to you. I want three or four of you guys to go with Bella," he said in a very tired tone, and turned to Bella.

It took her five seconds to realize what he was waiting for. "I promise, Carlisle," Bella replied in a very sincere tone, nodding.

Edward's fingers squeezed hers as he volunteered to accompany her to the mansion. Emmett decided to go as well, since he was interested in the mansion, and Alice, looking doubtful, volunteered, too. Carlisle nodded and stood up, going to his room, and Esmee followed him. Jasper took Alice away to discuss something with her.

"We'll go at night," Edward told them, and steered Bella towards the stairs, telling her to go do something while he went on a hunting trip with Emmett and Rosalie. Bella protested, wanting to join, but Edward was very firm, telling her she needed her energy to go all the way to the mansion later on. This wasn;t really a reason, but Bella gave up, anyways, heading upstairs.

Once she was there, there was nothing much to do, so she flopped onto the bed and closed her eyes, letting her imagination, which was still quite _human_, run wild. That was, after all, currently the only way to kill time. Bella sighed to herself. Maybe she'd read some of her old textbooks.

* * *

><p>Finally, it was night time. The sun had set already. It was extremely cold at night, and, to make it worse, it was windy. It wasn't exactly the 'cold' part that bothered Bella, for vampires can withstand low temperatures without feeling cold. It was the 'windy' part. Bella's long hair would blow in her face, making it harder for her to see and concentrate, because she would have to keep pushing her hair out of her eyes.<p>

Edward came up to her room just as she finished putting on her jacket. "Are you ready, love?" he asked, smiling, and held out his arm. Bella smiled as well, taking it, and they walked down the stairs and towards the front door. Bella pushed it open, and gave Alice and Emmett a bright grin. Emmett returned it with an eager one, and Alice just looked anxious. She kept muttering to herself.

_Maybe... she's seen something?_ Bella thought. She voiced her thoughts, and Alice simply nodded, and offered no explanation.

The four set off to the mansion which was hidden deep in the forest, though it was easy to find once they found a car road to follow. It was around ten minute's walk, even with the vampires' ability to walk/run around five to six times faster than your average human being. Finally, though, the group of four arrived at a huge, black gate with stone pillars. The gate door was unlocked, slightly open.

Bella took in a deep breath, and pushed the door at the side of the gate fully open, wrestling down the uneasy feeling she was getting.

In the moonlight, the mansion looked tall and ominous, looming above the four vampires, vines crawling all over it, the stone surfaces clearly worn and marble slightly chipped at some places. However, eve though the mansion wasn't in the best condition, it was polished clean, which was very unusual for a inhabited place.

The uneasy feeling in Bella grew, and it probably showed on her face as well, as Edward squeezed her hand. Bella looked at the mansion again, properly, her sharp eyes taking in every detail, and the uneasiness vanished instantly. The four of them, wrapping their cloaks tighter around them (Alice had handed them out before they left), went up to the front door, which was almost twice as tall as Bella was, and Bella wasn't short.

"I think... we should take a look around, outside, first," Edward suggested, and they split up, Bella and Edward going to one side, Emmett and Alice going in the other direction.

To Bella's surprise, the whole building was very clean, even though it supposedly hadn't been inhabited for hundreds of years, though it _was_ worn and looked very old. Bella had to be careful of where she stepped to prevent herself from tripping over vines. Even though she was a vampire, if she fell, she would feel the impact of herself hitting the ground.

Bella let her fingers trail across the marble and stone surfaces, aware of Edward's eyes on her. She turned her head and saw that Edward looked very alert, and very wary. "Yes, Edward?" she asked hesitantly.

"Nothing, love. It's just that I sense something unusual about this house. Should we meet up with Alice and Emmett, then head back?" he suggested quietly.

The younger of the two shook her head. "I want to go in, first," she insisted, and Edward sighed, caving in to her will.

The duo walked back to the front door, waiting for Alice and Emmett. After a full minute, they returned, Emmett looking very disgruntled, Alice looking uncomfortable and wary. All of the vampires' eyes were alert- all except Bella, of course, though the uneasy feeling was getting to her.

"The house it so clean outside.. it's so weird!" Bella exclaimed. "Alice, have you seen anything?"

Alice growled under her breath. "No, because _someone_ has been following us!" she looked pointedly at one of the trees in the forest. A moment later, Jacob Black, in human form, walked out, looking sheepish. He had explained that he was returning Renesmee to the household when he had spotted the four leaving the house, and after dropping the girl off, his curiosity had gotten better of him and he had followed.

Emmett shrugged, having nothing against Jacob or the shape-shifters. Bella and Edward both greeted him in a friendly way, and Jacob waved back, apologizing to Alice.

Bella stepped forward, breathing in deeply and steeling her nerves, and pushed the door open, not bothering to use the door knocker. The door was, very surprisingly, unlocked. The young vampire stepped into the mansion, and what she saw made her stop in her tracks.

Inside the mansion... was _flawless._ It was like a queen's palace, with rich, red, gold-lined carpet on the floor, white marble pillars and flooring, five steps leading up to a platform where an enormous painting was hung, where there was one flight of staircase on the two sides of a platform, and...! Everything was neat and polished, fit for a royal family to live in.

Only one word reached Bella's mind, but she was too awestruck to say it. Slowly, she started to move forward, taking off her cloak and jacket, looking around the vast mansion. The others were equally awestruck, as they were silent. Bella inhaled completely, and suddenly, a sharp tang hit her nose. She recognized this scent- _human._

Before she knew it, she was running up the stairs, navigating her way through the huge mansion, praying she would not get lost, and her legs stopped suddenly in front of a door. The human was in here, in here, in here...

Only when she pushed open the door, did she regain control of herself. The door let out a creaking sound, and Bella froze. There was a human girl of sixteen or seventeen sleeping on the bed, looking feverish. Bella hoped that the girl would not wake up.

The girl turned to the other side, and Bella held her breath (though Vampires don't need to breath, Bella preferred to practice always, in case some random human happened to notice). Luckily, the pretty blonde girl did not open her eyes. She only mumbled, "Ayato-kun, get out. Aren't you supposed to be at school...?"

Bella shut the door as quietly as she could, if she was human, her heart would be thumping against her chest, then dashed out of the corridor, trying desperately to find Edward.

"Love!" a voice called to her, and Bella, relieved, turned around. Edward's arms wrapped around her. "What is it, love?" he asked warily, stroking Bella's hair. Bella shuddered, suddenly terrified of her sudden outburst. _But the human smells so sweet,_ she thought longingly, then she was horrified at herself. What was she thinking?!

"There's a human there, Edward. Surely you smelled her too?" Bella asked in a rushed voice, stopping herself from breathing so she wouldn't be able to smell the human. She hoped her vampiric instincts wouldn't get the better of her, next time.

Edward shook his head, smiling. "Actually, I haven't breathed since the beginning of the trip," he replied, looking only slightly sheepish.

Jacob suddenly appeared next to them. "Whew! This mansion is _biiiiiiig!_" he said in a loud voice, and Edward and Bella hurriedly shushed him, but no sooner had they done that than Emmett arrive, smiling broadly. Speaking in an equally loud voice, Emmett boomed, "Whoever owned this mansion must be _rich!_"

Bella slapped her hand over his mouth, then pulled her hand back, slightly embarrassed, she hoped that the girl wouldn't hear her.

Footsteps coming up behind them told them it was too late. "W-who are you?" a nervous, girlish voice said, the tone slightly frightened.

All four spun around, startled, and the still-feverish-looking girl jumped back, terror on her face as she registered their fierce expressions of defense. Bella took a closer look at the girl. She was thin, but still very pretty, with curly, pale gold hair and unusual pink eyes. She was wearing a frilly pink nightgown and she was barefoot.

"Who are _you?_" Emmett demanded, flexing his muscles and growling threatening, apparently not sensing that this girl was human.

The girl let out a small scream of terror, and fled, but when she was about to disappear 'round the corner, the girl fell onto the ground. A moment later, a confused Alice came into view. Apparently, the girl had not noticed her and had collided with her, making her fall onto the ground. Her eyes were wide and terrified. Her head whipped from side to side. Just as Bella was about to say something, the girl's leg flung out and hit Alice, thrusting the woman back, and the girl got to her feet and ran.

Alice was not hurt, only confused and dazed. Bella looked accusingly at Emmett, who smiled sheepishly. "We should go after her and tell her we were just exploring, in case she calls the police and the Volturi hear about it," Edward said, and took off after the girl, Bella following after him.

_The girl must know the mansion fairly well, since we haven't caught up to her, and its been thirty seconds already,_ Bella thought to herself, struggling to catch up to Edward, who was much faster than her. Just after she thought that, the blonde human girl came into view. The human girl turned around, let out a shriek, and turned a corner, disappearing.

A full twenty seconds later, Bella and Edward found themselves near the entrance of the mansion. The girl was in the middle of the floor, panting. The two vampires quickly headed down the steps and walked up to her slowly. The girl spun around, eyes wide, and snatched up the nearest possible thing which could be used as a weapon- a heavy-looking hand bag.

Edward slowly approached the girl, but once he was within reach, the girl swung the handbag and clocked him on the head, stunning him, but Edward did not fall down. Bella ran towards him, concerned, and the girl took a few steps back when she saw Bella's speed.

Bella asked Edward if he was alright, and was reassured that he was only slightly dazed. Edward walked towards the human girl in a normal, human speed, and the girl took a trembling step back, raising her hands to shield her face as if she was expecting to get struck.

"W-what are you doing here?" the girl said shrilly. "Who are you?!"

"I am Edward Cullen, and this is my wife, Bella Cullen," he replied calmly, gesturing to Bella, who nodded, smiling in a non-menacing manner. The girl still looked very frightened, which was natural if you see a suspicious, well-muscled stranger advancing towards you. "Calm down, we're not here to hurt you! We just saw the mansion and decided to come in to look around. We didn't know that anyone was in here!"

The human relaxed a little, though she still looked very apprehensive and wary, clutching her handbag very tightly. Her arms still shielded her face.

Edward stepped forward and pulled her arms apart forcefully, and was about to push one arm down when the human used her other arm and made to slap him, hard, across the face. Bella wondered how she had so much strength to do that even though the girl looked like she still have slight fever. Edward caught the girl's hand before she struck him, and was about to wrench it down when a loud _BANG!_ distracted them.

It was the door. Being flung open.

"Look, I don't really care what you do here, but can you kindly TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY PROPERTY?!"

"Hm? Having a little fun, are you, Bitch-chan?"

"Look, Teddy. Yui-kun's getting attacked by some weird people who broke into our house."

Bella's eyes locked onto the three new males who just arrived. She inhaled sharply, and recognized their scent. _Vampires._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aaaaaaaaand, CUUUUUT! Okay, I had to say that! Did you like it? Yes? Review! No? Review! BUT DON'T FLAME!<em>**

**_Like I said, this is a Two-Shot, so please wait for the second part! ;)_**


End file.
